Naruto's Journal
by MangaFreak15
Summary: Three years after Naruto's disappearance, Sasuke finds his journal. But he is not pleased with what he reads: "I'm in love with Uchiha Itachi. I can no longer deny it." ItaNaru yaoi


**Summary: Three years after Naruto disappears, Sasuke finds his journal. But he is not pleased with what he reads: "I'm in love with Uchiha Itachi. I can no longer deny it." ItaNaru**

* * *

**Naruto's Journal**

**1**

**Diary of a Jinchuuriki**

* * *

It was a sunny day, with clear skies and an endless stretch of deep blue skies. Sasuke, however, was still very much as broody as he was three years prior. Three years ago, he had ended up not going to Orochimaru after all, being defeated by Naruto. The stubborn blonde had dragged him all the way home even though he was bleeding heavily from serious wounds of various sorts.

Sasuke sighed. It had been three years; he was now an ANBU, but life in Konoha was not nearly as fun without Naruto around. Naruto, his best friend, his rival, his light, and his . . . long time crush.

Yes, Uchiha Sasuke grudgingly admitted to himself after his sixth attempt to masturbate with an image of Naruto in his head that he was in love with Naruto.

Now . . . an idea came to Sasuke's head. Naruto's apartment had been left alone all these years on Tsunade's orders. The villagers wanted to graffiti it and destroy it, but doing so would earn a 7-hour trip to Ibiki, who all the civilians had learned about being the head of the Torture and Interrogation Squad.

Smirking, Sasuke raced across the rooftops and stopped at Naruto's abandoned apartment. He knew the door was locked, so he used a special jutsu that all ANBU learned at a certain level, called Rikkikabe no Jutsu (Liquid Walls Jutsu). It enabled anyone to walk through solid walls.

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke disappeared into the wall. He stepped into Naruto's apartment and looked around. It still looked the same, albeit a bit dusty.

Sasuke suddenly caught sight of a blue book lying in the middle of Naruto's bed. Curious, he went over to the bed and picked it up.

**NARUTO'S JOURNAL** was printed on the front in bold, golden kanji.

_Naruto has a journal?_ Sasuke wondered.

He flipped it open to the first entry, which was so messy he could hardly read it:

_10 October, 1998_

_Journal-san,_

_Hey, hey, guess what? I hate books (_Sasuke chuckled) _but I don't hate you cause I don't have to read you! Yes, Hokage-jiji gave you to me for my birthday today! I'm turning five today . . . but Journal-san, the people in this village are mean to me. Today I'm probably going to have my windows broken and my door painted with words like 'demon' and 'monster' on it. Why do they do that, Journal-san? Why do they hate me?_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

Sasuke's heart clenched at the mentioned of Naruto's apartment getting destroyed. He turned to the next entry.

_15 October, 1998_

_Journal-san,_

_Hokage-jiji let me out of the hospital today. I think those nurse people tried to kill me. They're scary, Journal-san, with those silver needles. They tried to put them in my arms. Hokage-jiji saved me! But he had to get new windows for my apartment. He told me he got a genan – erm, genin team to clean the graffiti and blood off my walls _(Sasuke's hands gripped the book tightly). _Journal-san, I think I almost died . . ._

_Uzumaki Naruto_

Sasuke flipped to another section of the book, curious, yet desperate, to know the tragic life of his ex-teammate.

_17 February, 1999_

_Journal-san,_

_I met a boy today. His name is Uchiha Itachi_ (What the hell? Sasuke thought)_ and he looks lonely. I went up to him and asked him if he was okay. Journal-san, he talked to me! And he didn't try to kill me like those other people. He told me about his little brother, Sasuke. I think I've seen him before, but I don't remember._

_Oh, and Itachi showed me his special eyes! It's those weird red eyes with those black thingies, in them. I saw them on one of my attackers once. Was Itachi related to that guy? Journal-san . . . I'm confused. I like Itachi. He's nice to me . . ._

_Uzumaki Naruto_

Sasuke re-read that entry twice. So Naruto had already known Itachi before the incident at the inn? But if he did, why didn't Naruto say anything? Did Itachi make him forget? Skipping ahead, he came to an entry that caught his eye.

_9 June, 1999_

_Journal-san,_

_Guess what? It's Itachi's birthday today! He told me he's turning twelve. But I don't know what to get him. He told me that I don't have to get anything for him, but he's my friend and I want to get him something useful. Maybe I should use that Henge no Jutsu that they teach at the Academy and buy a set of brand new kunai for him. I'll have to ask Hokage-jiji to give me money though._

_Oh, I have to get ready for the meeting. Itachi said he's coming over to teach me something today _(What? He taught Naruto, but not me? Bastard, Sasuke thought angrily) _and I have to wear those black training outfits he brought over the other day. Really, I don't actually like orange _(Sasuke gasped, He doesn't like orange?) _but that doesn't mean I like black that much either. I actually like blue, because my eyes are blue. Itachi said my eyes are pretty and rare _(I think I agree with him on that, Sasuke thought)._ But I only get orange because that's all the shopkeeper will give me. Oh no, Itachi's at the door! Bye, Journal-san!_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

Sasuke blinked. Well, that entry was certainly interesting. But if Itachi had begun training Naruto before the massacre, how come the dobe was so clumsy, loud and idiotic in the beginning?

_23 July, 1999_

_Journal-san,_

_Itachi said it was Sasuke-teme's birthday today. It's not fair that the teme gets a party, family and friends . . . or maybe it's just because I was destined to be alone. Oh, I found out who my parents were. I didn't believe it when I found out, but I guess I'm pretty cool with it . . . I guess. My dad was the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato _(Sasuke gaped incredulously, Naruto's the son of a Hokage?!)_ and my mom was Uzumaki Kushina, an ANBU from Uzu no Kuni, Land of the Whirlpool. Guess who told me this? It wasn't Itachi, by the way._

_Kyuubi-chan told me! I told you before that I almost died again, I woke up in this icky sewer place in front of a HUGE golden cage! I thought villagers threw me into a sewer, so I got up and tried to find my way back to Konoha. But then the shadow behind the cage moved and opened its eyes. I was so scared! That shadow shifted and a big giant scary face with lots of sharp teeth looked at me and asked me why I was there. I told her (yeah, that's right, Journal-san, this big fox is Kyuubi-chan!) that the villagers almost beat me to death again. She got really sad and told me that if I wanted to survive those yearly mobs, she would train me!_

_I-I want to become great, like my dad, or my mom. Hokage-jiji's gonna give me some of my dad's sealing scrolls today_ (sealing scrolls? Sasuke wondered)_ and I think that one of them should hold the diagram of Kyuubi-chan's seal and how it was designed. She's really nice, and she told me that the reason she attacked Konoha was because someone in Konoha (she said it was a snake man) _(must be Orochimaru, Sasuke thought)_ had stolen one of her kits and killed him using a special liquid poison entered into his bloodstream through a pointy needle thing, then after he was dead, the man di . . . dissected him _(Sasuke felt sick imagining Orochimaru cutting the young fox open and examining and experimenting with the insides)_. Sorry if this grosses you out, Journal-san._

_Uzumaki Naruto_

Sasuke was downright horrified that he nearly had gone to the disgusting pedophile for power. After he killed one of Kyuubi's kids and caused her to attack Konoha! He was unsure if he wanted to read the next few pages, so he randomly flipped to a page far in front, but froze when he read what was on the page.

_26 October, 2000_

_Journal-san,_

_I . . . I have bad news. Itachi's gone. He came to say goodbye, but he told me that he won't be coming back. I wanted to go with him, but he wouldn't let me. He was covered with blood. I don't know why, but I felt uneasy just looking at him. When I asked him what happened, why he had to leave the village, he told me that I'd find out tomorrow._

_Journal-san . . . it hurts. This pain in my heart. What is this feeling? I can feel my tears trailing from my cheeks. Itachi did something that I never thought he'd do. I . . . I couldn't forget him. Not after he did this to me. Even after he leaves, even after he disappears into the darkness, I can still feel the lingering warmth on my lips _(Sasuke's fists clenched lightly. How dare he kiss my Naruto! He thought angrily, stewing thoughts of vengeance against his brother)_. He kissed me, and left me alone, to cry the night out. But I forgive him. I will always forgive him._

_Uzumaki Naruto_

* * *

**Sooooo . . . whatcha think? I'm still working on Shrine of the Sacred, but this thought came to my head two months ago during Winter Break. Hope you liked it. Please do not flame, and I would appreciate it if you left a review to tell me what you think. This is mostly an experimental fic, so it is unclear whether I will update or not.**

**MangaFreak15**


End file.
